An isolated high lung cancer mortality area in Montana (Deer Lodge-Silver Bow County) has been studied in an effort to investigate the utility of rapid bioassays, such as microbial mutagenesis testing of urine samples, to predict impacts on a population by a possible carcinogenic environment. At one site (Anaconda-Deer Lodge County) the lung cancer was occupational while at another (Butte-Silver Bow County) all portions of the populations were equally at risk. Initial Ames testing of urine sample concentrates from school children in Butte, Montana showed elevated urine mutagen levels when compared with children from Anaconda. Simultaneously run air filter mutagen levels in Butte were higher as well. The present study will continue this investigation probing the relationship between air mutagen levels and urine mutagen levels in a group of school children over a monitored two week period as well as in-depth investigation of mobility and eating and drinking during the test period. The school children are selected by one day pre-screening in the school system. Due to the presence of metal mining and smelting as the major industry in this area the study concentrates on detecting metal mutagens as well as organics.